A semiconductor device is configured to transmit/receive data and control signals to/from a memory controller through a bus. As a frequency of a signal communicated between a memory controller and a semiconductor device is gradually increased, signal distortion is also increased.
In order to prevent distortion of a signal communicated between the memory controller and the semiconductor device, termination processing is performed using a resistor or the like. If termination processing is performed, the termination resistor absorbs signal reflection, resulting in reduction of signal distortion.